


Oreos

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: A World Full Of Drarry [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, Oreos, Present Tense, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry only likes the creamy parts of Oreos.<br/>Draco only likes the cookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oreos

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: "Imagine Person A only likes to eat the cream part of the Oreo, and Person B only likes the cookie."  
> The prompt I used was from ; http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/

Draco sighs, unlocking the door swiftly. He's exhausted from working and if he doesn't eat right now, he doesn't know what he'll do to the next person he sees. “Harry,” He calls. There's no answer.

“Harry?” He walks into the living room. He's not there either.

He must be in the kitchen. The glutton absolutely adores food, hopefully not as much as he adores Draco though. That would be a problem.

Draco slings his bag on the back of a chair and walks into the kitchen. “Harry.”

In reply, there's a scuffling sound as Harry tried to hide his food (unsuccessfully).

Harry finally looks up guiltily, knowing he was caught red-handed.

“What in the world are you doing?”

“...Eating.” He mumbles, holding up half an Oreo.

“I can see that.” Draco replies. “But...Why?” He gestures at all the crumbs. The cookie parts of Oreos lay scattered about in the open package.

“But I...only like the creamy part of the Oreo.” Harry admits, a penitent look on his face.

“You're supposed to eat the whole thing, you know.” Draco says, amused. He settles down next to Harry. “Now pass me the cookies.”

Harry complies and pulls the package of cookies closer to the two of them. “You really don't have to...”

“What do you mean?” Draco looks at him, smile tugging at his mouth. “I only like the cookie. That's the only reason why I bought these cookies.”

Harry grins. “Perfect.” He splits another Oreo in half and licks the cream off. Draco snags the cookies left in the package and begins working on those half-finished cookies.

They continue eating in silence, the container of Oreos between them, and Draco feels his hunger ebb away. It's always refreshing to just sit and eat with Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> indirect kiss much? ((:


End file.
